Difrent Story
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: Bagai mana kehidupan Naruto jika ayah tercintanya ada dalam kehidupanya? no yaoi!lom ada pairings.... coba baca deh lucu lhoooo! btw ini bkn mina naru bgt ada sela selanyaaaa buaaaaaanyaaaakkk bagian minato dkit.... review n baca ya..... pleace? thangks!
1. Chap 1 : Meet Naruto!

SIH: saya susah pyah bwat iniiiiiii moga-moga ajah baguzzzzzz

Sakura: Amien

SIH :to the story !!!! n sri klo jlek fic pertama gitu lhooooo

* * *

Chap 1: Meet Naruto!!

Pada suatu hari yg cerah burung-burung bernyanyi, angin membelai dengan damai (emang banci koq pke belai belainan segala??!!!), penduduk Konoha pun tenang dan mari kita perlihatkan salah satu rumah penduduk kita lihat dalam kamar anak 1 ini tahu tahunya sangat tenang rumahnya mewaaaaaah (katanya ke kamarnya?) (oy aye luphaaaaaa)(=_=') sayha akhan cerithakhan ketenangan kamarnya. Baju,celana,sepatu pun berterbangan -?- ke mana-mana-?- dengan suara gaduh hingga membelah angkasa -?- (bukan waktunya belajar bahasa indoooooooo) ayah anak itu langsung menghampiri _**Minni me **_nya (???) (anaknya makshudnyaaaah) (oh…) "Kenapa kok gaduh?" Tanya sang ayah." Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak anak ithuw. " tenang… kenapa sih? " Tanya sang ayah dengan senyum gaje (???) ralat senyum manis ala sai tpi ,bkn sai sai kan gaq punya anak. " gimana nih aku telat !!!!!" cemas anak itu "kenapa kamu tidak bangun pagi?" Tanya sang ayah."latihan rasengan." Kata anak itu." Ya udah sana mandi de el el abis itu papi anterin ya naruto biar tidak ada masalah."kata sang ayah kepada anaknya yg bernama naruto (nah klo udah blang naruto tauk kan siaphaa???) " tapi-" kata naruto yg di potong dengan ayahnya "aku kan hokage ke empat yg paling hebat, imut, cakep, ganteng hihihihi." Kata sang hokage ke empat,yondaime,yellow flash,minato dengan PD nya.(bnyak banget namanya?)(Tanya ajah pe pembuatnya) _'jadi ayah koq PD banget sih. Bener sih bener tpi koq PD banget sih?' _batin naruto "OK" kata naruto

----- the Academy -----

Naruto masuk dengan selamat tapi _'AKU DUDUK DI MANA???!!!!!' _batin naruto. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah perempuan barambut pink yg salah satu dari DF,_double fans_ DF itu kumpulan dari fan Sasuke sekaligus Naruto. Saat itu tempat duduknya urut dengan absen tanpa di sadari urutanya –Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-. Iruka-sensei pun melanjutkan ceramah teamnya (maksudnya pembagian team) " Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha." kata iruka-sensei waktu nama sasuke di panggil sasuke pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap ilernya yg sudah membentuk samudra pasifik –di gapok- dan abiz ithuw langsung ber acting cool. Dan sakura berkata "yeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz." (minta ampun sasu fansss…)

---- skiped ----

Naruto duduk dan membaca buku bukan IIP (IIP itu Icha-Icha Paradice) dia juga mengira kalau senseinya itu PASTI kakashi-san gak mungkin orang lain akan telat selama 2 jam 30 menit 45 detik 50 skon dan ia akan membaca sepuas puasnya…..

Dan……

Seorang jounin datang "maaf aku tadi ada kucing yg tersangkut di pohon nah pohonnya itu di tengah tengah hutan. Sekali lagi maaf yah." Pinta jounin itu. " kau telat 3 jam 3 menit 3 detik 3 skon, wah gampang di ingat yah..!" kata sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto Sweat dropped _'gue kira sakura akan mengirim jounin goblok itu ke neraka atau aha githulho….. em….. dari pada begini mendingan liat apa yg di baca naruto. M…. gaq ah nanti aq malah di kirim ke rumah sakit. Stay cool ajah ah!' _batin sasuke_. ' dah ku_ _duga. Kakashi sensei gimana sih? Telat ya koq tunggu waktu tepat 3 smua aneh.' _ Batin naruto "oukeh! Ke atap 5 detik eh lima detik lima menit!"kata Kakashi.

---- atap ----

"mari kita perkenalkan diri kita sendiri muali dri kmu cwe." Perintah kakashi. "um, aku Sakura Haruno. Aku suka hihihihihi, hobby ku hihihihihi" kata sakura "dan yang kau tidak suka?" Tanya kakashi "INO!!!!" bentak sakura. "Naruto?" kata Kakashi yg membirikan tanda –kamu-selanjutnya- " kan kakashi-san sudah tahu namaku de el el. Kau pun tahu ayahku dan ibuku walaupun AKU TIDAK DIBERI TAHU SIAPA IBUKU !!!!! dan itu yang hanya ku katakan." Kata naruto dengan nada yg sama sekali tidak datar. " Ayam Emo?" kata kakashi _tidak ada jawaban _ " ayam emo?" kata kakashi dengan nada yg ebih keras. _ Tetap tidak ada jawaban. _"AYAM EMO !!!!!!!!!!!!! " teriak Kakashi."Kakashi-san dia lagi tidur." Kata naruto dengan santainya Kakashi en Sakura sweatdroop.

" akan ku tebak kakashi-sensei akan telat lagi dia selalu telat." Kata naruto "ya udah ya aku mau ke Ayahku." Naruto langsung menghilang ke rumah eh…. Ke ruang hokage.

---- ruang hokage -----

"phaphy……. Udah belon? Aku mau pulangk nieh……" pinta naruto "iya bentar-bentar nanti ku susul di Ichiraku. Nih uangnya." Kata minato sambil menyerahkan uangnya " yey! Trimzzzz ya phopzzzzzzz!" kata naruto sangat senang.

---- Ichiraku ----

" muisho rhamhen sathuw!!!!!! Beshar !!!!!"treak naruto saking senangnya. " iya-iya sabar dongk kan belom aja dibuat." Kata sang perempuan bernama ayame. " haha bentar bentar aku akan berikan yang sangat weeeenak!" kata teuchi ayah ayame, pemilik ichiraku. " wahhhhh nyam nyam nyam" makan naruto dengan lahap.

---- paginya ----

" maaf saya telat saya harus mengajari tentangga saya yang sudah tua bermain skate board." Kata Kakashi. " bohong !" kata Sakura dan Sasuke barengan " OK! Saya mengajari dia BREAK DANCE! Dan bla bla bla ……"

---- skipped to the spar ----

(Sasuke Vs Sakura)

"_jurus binatang nan lucu: jurus kelinci !!!! _" Sakura pun pingsan melihatnya Kakashi dan Naruto sweatdropped tauk gaq kenapa? Sasuke berubah menjadi ½ kelinci ½ manusia. Sasuke pun benyanyi." Heeee yomke rambe yamko…. Aronawa….. kom…be….." Kakashi en Naruto swetdrop.

---- Sasuke Vs Naruto ----

"_henge! _" kata naruto. Naruto pun menjadi Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke dan " Sasuke berapa kali ku katan jangan tidur saat pelajaran atau apapun!" kata Fugaku alias Naruto sambil member death glare. Sasuke langsung pingsan karena ayahnya sudah meninggal kok bangkit?? –di lempar ke Jakarta???- napha???!!!! Aye gaq bersalah –dibalikin ke rumah- home sweet home. Back to the story !!!!! kakashi yang tadi nguncir rambut sakura -?- langsung tersenyum dan berkata "wah namanya juga anak hokage ke empat pasti memang hebat sudah kuduga kau menang Naruto." Kata kakashi dengan santainya. Sasuke langsung bangun dari pingsanya, orohimaru bangkit dari kuburan-?-, bumi bergoyang dombret -?- tanah lagi nari geleng geleng -?- ( bilang aja klok gempa!!!!) , Jakarta banjir 3 m ( dari sungai kering ke sungai dalemny Cuma 3 m) (Cuma?) ( ya gaq lhahhhh pokoknya 3 m dalemnya.). "UUUUUAAAAAPHAAAAAAAHHH????!!!!!! HOKAGE KE EMPAT??!! YONDAIME??!! KONOHA YELLOW FLASH??!! GAQ MUNGKIN !!!!!!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke serempak. " matilah kau Kakashi-sensei kalau ayah tahu bagaimana? Hahaha" kata naruto sambil ketawa. " aku akan di gantung berbalik di gunung ukiran hokage dan aku akan di suruh mengerjakan pekerjaanya yg bertumpuk ! TIDAK !!!!!!!!" kata kakashi dengan nada pertama kecil ke besar.

---- skipped ---- dialog mode ----

Minato : kalian akan menangkap kucing yang bernama tora dan cirri-ci-

Naruto : Ndak mau!!! Aye ini ninja bukan petugas penangkap kuching !!! (monyong 1 m & ngasi puppy eyes.)

Minato : ya udah aku ganti tetapi janji tidak akan di ganti misinya ya?

Naruto : janji !!!! (bersemangat)

Minato : Kakashi, Sakura , Sasuke yang lain kalau naruto (ngasi muka serem) kamu bersihkan KAMARMU.

Naruto : tidak !!!!!! jangan jangan kau menolak pintaku( sambil nyanyi) jangan janganplizzzz phap

Minato : you don't clean your room no ramen 1 year young man!

Naruto : huh! (marah + nyerah)

Sasuke : _kamu tidur di atas ramen 1 tahun???_

Sakura :_waw, Naruto keren banget seperti copy'an hokage-sama he's perfect!_

Kakashi : _ya moga moga minato-sensei tidak nge gebukin saia karena saya sudah member tahu rahasianya….._

Minato : Skarang

NKSS : OK

---- Skipped ----

Naruto sudah membersihkan kamarnya dan tiba- tiba "Ramen!!!" "Naruto jangan ambil sembarangan !!" Naruto berkata "biarin ini kan rumahku!" Sasuke berceramah " naruto….." (ok ceramahnya sasuke di skipped ajah ya….) sasuke berhenti berceramah sehabis naruto habis makan ramen 1 kerdus " ah…. Kenyang " kata naruto kekenyangan

---- skipped ---- dialog mode ----

Minato : mana Naruto ?

Kakashi : masih di rumah sensei.

Minato : apa yang lagi dia lakukan ?

Kakashi : tidak tahu yang saya lihat dia memegang bola karet.

Minato : ya sudah silahkan pergi.

---- Naruto's home at 7 PM ----

Minato pun pulang " Naruto ayo makan!" teriak Minato dengan senyuman ampuhnya. " iya sebentar!" teriak naruto balik.

Dinner~dialog mode~

M: Bagaimana hari ini?

N: Membosankan

M: Bagaimana kalau ayah akan melatihmu Rasengan? Ayah akan mengirimbunshin-bunshi ayah untuk mengerjakan tugas ayah Cuma untuk naruto ku tersayang.

N: Benarkah ? Makasih papiku tersayang, tercinta, terganteng, terimut, terkuat, terbaik, terhebat! (sambil meluk phaphy nya ter,ter,ter,ter hlah !!! liat ajah sendiri !!!!!!

SIH: thx 4 rea-

Naruto: yezzzzz…! Besok latihan Rasengan!!!

Sasuke: Dobe gitu doangk kok seneng?

Naruto: Dasar teme jelek ! ya seneng lah mending aq dari pada kmu kmu pake jurus kelinci segala jurus apaan itu?

SIH: author aja gaq th author tiba tiba dapet ide ajah dri sekolah 1 minggu sebelon buat di MS. Word.

Sakura:um…. Author SIH itu apa sih?

SIH: SIH itu SakuInoHina pen name ku di fanfic

N~S~S: oh……

SIH: don't forget to review !!!

SIH: chapter 2 pasti lucuuuuu!!!!!

NEXT TIME! **_MEET THE GIRLS!!!_**

Chapter 1 Finnished~


	2. Chap 2 : Meet the Girls!

SIH:ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,ok yang ini ada bagian gaje…..

Sasuke: apaan itu? Bagian mana

SIH: hahahahahaaaaaa sas lu lucu banged theh !!! wkowkowkowkwo

Sasuke:????

Naruto:bener!!! Lucu bangettttttttttttt n kakashi koq aneh sih?

Kakashi: aneh apanya??

SIH: gimana sakura lucu khan??? Oy Sasuke n Kakashi lom ku bri th soalnya harus suprice….

Minato: d^^b bagus kakashi kembangkan talenta entertaiment mu….

Kakashi:apaan zehhhh???!!!

SIH: ayo! Lucu lhooooow author aja ktawa pas nulis bagian itu…..

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meet the girls!!

"Rasengan!!!" teriak Naruto waktu menggunakan Rasengan."Bagus naruto Rasengan mu layak di gunakan sekarang."kata sang yondaime, hokage ke empat, ayah, minato, yellow flash (bener deh author iri minato-sama kok punya banyak banget sih nama panggilanya??) yang proud sma anaknya. "yezzzzz!!!"kata Naruto senang "oh, ya Naruto Naruto bilang ke kakashi kalau ada misi hari ini misinya gampang kok." Perintah Minato."Oke kapten Konoha bendera Konoha ehhhh Bendera Team 7 siam dikibarkan -?- (emang punya bendera? )dan melaksanakan tugas!"kata Naruto. Minato swetdrop

----- the mision -----dialog mode-----

Naruto: Sasuke kamu saja yang melakukanya, kalau aku, aku bisa di tertawakan lagian aku tidak cocok untuk melakukanya. Lagian kamu kalau di tertawain biasa-biasa aja kan???

Sakura: Iya Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun benar lagian kan itu hobby mu.

Sasuke: huft…. (dengan bersemangant-?-)

Sasuke langsung ketempatnya (posisinya klo yg gaq th) langsung dinyalakan musik seperti jenis disco.( kayak konser ya?)(iya mbooook)(aku bukan mbo-)(udah lah lanjut !!!)

Sasuke: Bacchikoi, bacchikoi baybe (baca: baby)(ini nyanyi lhooo itu kan hobby nya sasuke bukti? Nyanyi homke rambe yamko)

Kakashi: hayo hayo lho(ada pelecehan lagu iniii hohoho sori yg suka lagu nie…)

Sasuke: Kumat-lah,kumat-lah

Kakashi: Blukutuk-blukutuk (emang lgi ngrebus aer?)(gaq th ide dri temenku)(ohhhhhh)

Sasuke: Gundul-lah gundul-lah

Kakashi: Hatching !!!

Sasuke:Tomat-tomat (kesuka'an makan tomat kaleeeee)

Kakashi: Pret! _'koq malah kentut zehhh???? Emang aku masuk angin??'_

Naruto:_'lho kakashi-sensei kok malah kentut sih??'_

Sasuke:ooorike no jutsu!kumat lahhh

Kakashi:kumat'e kumat'e let's do it do it do it! Pet! Blukuthuk! Hatching!!!!! _ 'aku koq penghancur apa lagi suar blukutuk blukutuk apaan itu??!!! Author mengapa kamu membiarkan ku menderita????' _(hukumanmu, titipan dari minato-sama hohoho ku bilangen kemaren…. Ahahaaa rasa'in lhoo wkowkowkwokwoko)_'oh….. kalau begituuuu lanjut !!!!!'_

Naruto: _'gile!!!! Kakashi lucu amet sih!!! Bakat paling!!! Wkowkowkowkowwkowko waaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Sakura:_ 'tu cewe brani banget nyentuh Naruto-kun??!!!!!_

Naruto: Kau tidak apa apa?

Cwe ithuw: enggak papa kok.

Naruto: kamu asli suna ya?

Cwe ithuw: Iya aku anak Kazekage ke 4. Namaku Temari kamu siapa?(sambil berrrrrr, berrrr, berrr, berrrrr blushing ria) (heheheeee sambil nge iklanin coca cola)

Naruto: Naruto.

Temari:um…. Kenapa kau mirip dengan hokage ke empat?

Naruto:um……… gi mana ya??

Sakura: Aku Sakura Haruno dan sekarang (nice) (now evil face) KAU TIDAK BOLEH DEKAT DENGAN NARUTO-KUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Ya,ya cwe kok judes amat?

Sakura: AP---!!

GaaNaru: sudahlah apa untungnya sih berantem?

Temari: Gaara, Kankorou kau sudah datang! Ini Gaara dan ini Kankouro

Gaara: hn (artinya: tau gak kakak ku itu sangaaaaaaat)

Kankorou: hm (artinya: crewet)

Naruto: Masa gak percaya dechhh

Gaara:hm, (artinya : hm klaok cwe itu?)

Kankouro: keeeeeeeek hmhmhmhmhmhm? (suare keeeeek seperti kkkkkkkkk) (arti: gaara- gaara masa gaq denger tadi)?

Naruto: hmhmhmhmhmhm (dia Cuma salah satu fans ku makanya tuh!)

Sakura n Temari cengo

Sasuke: OI!!!!! Ayo dongk pulangk!!!

Naruto:hmhmhmhmhmhm hohohohoho ( dah dulu yah ! ati ati sma cewe nanti di gaplok! Hohohoho)

Gaara: hn hm hahahahahhaaaaa ( ada ada aja lu hahahahaha!)

Kankorou: hn (bye!)

Temari: _' he's cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!'_

----- Konoha ------

" ada komentar?" Tanya sang hokage " ada ! tadi kakashi kok nyanyinya kok gak becus?? Tpi lucu hahahahaha" kata Naruto smua ktawa kecuali kaka. "gomen." Pinta kakashi karena dikirain tidak berhasil."ya sudah naruto kamu pulang dulu aku akan pulang malam." Perintah sang hokage. "Hai!" kata naruto sebelum ia menghilang " Jahatnya dia meninggalkan kita." Gerutu Sasuke.

------ Sasuke's House ------

"hah? Ada note?" kata Sasuke bingung _' dear otouto ku tersayang, tercinta, terganteng, terjelek, tergoblok –lha?- iniy dri anikimu yg paling ter paling baik hri ini ada misa eh misa! Misi jadi gaq bias ngingetin kamu untuk bangun jam 6 bukan jam 11 atau 12 dan sebelum tdr inget untuk pergi kebawah untuk kunci pintu de el el ok? Love, aniki mu alias Itachi Ganteng -?- Uchiha'_ "PEDE BANGET DIA !!!!!!???!!!"

---- Morning at Ichiraku Ramen Shop ----

" Miso ramen Shahuuuuw!!!" perintah Naruto sambil duduk dan tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. " Naruto-kun ya?" Tanya perempuan itu " hah? Oh! Temari-chan kenapa ada di sini hmmmmmmmm?" (arti hmmmmmmmm? :ada lagi aja cewe dating kenapa yah?) " ampun deh Naruto masa kmu gaq th?" Tanya kankorou "apa rou aku aja gaq th" kata gaara yg sgttttt bingung " Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata kankorou Temari,Gaara,Naruto sweetdrop "Be Te We kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Naruto " Ujian Chuunin bobrox…." Ejek Gaara. " ya dah ya Kita pergi dulu!"pamit Kankorou "ahhhhh Itadakimasuuuuuu!!!!" kata naruto sambil makan seperti babi.

---- later ----

'_waduh ba-ba-bagaimana ini? Na –na-Naruto-kun kan seharusnya ber-ber-berrrrrrrrrr-berrrrrrrrr-beeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _(BUKAN SAATNYA IKLAN COCACOLA BERRRRRRRR) (lha kmu sendiri iklan….) (biariiiin)_berrrr-berrlatih dengan ayahnya tetap-'_ batin perempuan itu tetapi sudah di potong dengan mautan mulut naruto "HINATA! Kenapa kok kamu begitu? Sakit?"Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi yak! Hasilnya adalah hinata pink sun! (baca: pingsan) naruto manggil ANBU utk mbawa dia ke hotel eh hotel RS lah!

----- later -----

"Ino-chan kau punya bunga hidup?" Tanya Naruto yang dating ke anak yang bernama Ino " Oh ada kok Naruto-kun! Ini!" kata Ino dengan Nada senang nan damai" memang untuk apa?" Tanya Ino " untuk Ayahku." Kata naruto singkat "memang ayahmu siapa?" Tanya Ino "ummmmmmm, hokage- sama menyuruhku untuk tidak member tahu siapa – siapa maaf Ino-chan…. Heheee" kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang malang karena tidak gatal "ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya Ino-chan!" kata Naruto yang mulai pergi dari tokonya _'ayah Naruto siapa sih? Jdi mau th deh…'_ gumam Ino

---- at training ground ----

Sebuah kunai melayang kea rah naruto dan " Kenapa kau melemparkan itu ke aku?" Tanya Naruto " oh aku kira kau mata mata yang melihati orang latihan di sini aku Tenten kamu Siapa?" Tanya anak ang bernama Tenten "Naruto, ya sudah aku latihan di rumah aja ya" kata Naruto sambil menghilang (EMANG HANTU??!!!!) (ya enggak lhaaaaa) _' kerenyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tpi kok mirip dengan hokage?'_ Tanya Tenten dalam dirinya yang lagi blushing dari tadi

SIH: Bagus kan Sasuke,Kakashi?? Wkowkowkwokoooo

Sasuke: Bacchikoi, Bacchikoi baybaeiiiiii

Kakashi: hay ohayo lhooo

Sasuke: Kumat-lah,kumat-lah

Kakashi: Blukutuk-blukutuk (emang lgi ngrebus aer?)(gaq th ide dri temenku)(ohhhhhh)

Sasuke: Gundul-lah gundul-lah

Kakashi: Hatching!!!

Sasuke:Tomat-tomat (kesuka'an makan tomat kaleeeee)

Kakashi: Pret! Euy !!!! ganti gaq bisaaaa!!!!!!! I'm super cool, super pret ! living like a pret pret ! I'm super pret! I'm a super pret girl!

Sasuke: jiwamu pret ??

SIH:ampun Sasu dpet brapa sihhhhh? Maksudnya kakashi ithuuuuw dia super keren, super prêt, hidup kayak prêt, dia prêt prêt dia cewe super prêt. Aneh juga ya lagu lagumu kakashi

Kakashi: T_T waaaaa mhumhy!!!!!

SIH: mana ada mumi dhishinhiy?????

Naruto: halahhhhhh

SIH: jahat ya gaq ada yang mau nge review…….. yg bca en punya ff review (khushus yang punya ffn pleaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Next time….!!! (belom di tentuin hohohohohoho sorry)


	3. Chap 3 : Wierd Dream? last chapter

Yuki : Author bingunggggg

Naruto : KNP??!!!!

Yuki : critanya gimana lagi???

Minato : dia mana dia?

Yuki : Nanti dungk!

Mely : aq maunya skarangk….

Yuki : creatornya nya nangis thuw!!

NSSK :????

Yuki : to the story (btw gaq ada yang baca tapi temenku ada yang baca :p) n... ini chap paliiiiiing pendek dan TIDAK LUCU karena autor habis idenya... huftttt ya gak lahhh!!! emang gini ceritanya ==

* * *

Chap 3: Weird Dream!

"ayah?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang tidur

Naruto pun bangun dan ia bangun di apartemen bukanlah rumahnya

"jadi aku dari tadi mimpi?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"ngapain lagi yang penting kan ramen.." Kata Naruto

Jadi di cerita ini itu Cuma nyeritain mimpinya doangk..

Mimpi aneh~

* * *

Revew terserah

Gaq review terserah juga….

Yuki lagi malessss


End file.
